


严格来说，他从未休息

by Yiv



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiv/pseuds/Yiv
Summary: 康纳做过无数个梦，时长均在一瞬。





	严格来说，他从未休息

康纳在掏钥匙的时候，不小心把它落在了地上。等他弯腰捡起来后，门已经开了。  
“哎呦，真要命。”汉克皱着眉头，伸手把他拉进来。康纳从风雪交加的室外进到屋里，马上感觉睫毛上的冰渣开始融化。他眨掉水渍，侧身往旁边让了两步，巨大的圣伯纳犬就从他腿边溜进来，哈哧哈哧地喘气。汉克的手一直放在他肩上。  
“相扑！”汉克在他耳边大声嚷嚷，“不许进去，先把你身上的雪弄掉！”  
于是相扑在进客厅前停下来，咕噜噜地甩毛，雪和水飞溅到墙上、门上和他们的裤子上。总比淋湿整个房子的地板好，康纳想。  
“告诉过你们不要出去。”汉克嘟囔着，“天气预报的好天气说不准，但坏天气从不迟到。”  
“相扑想出去玩。”康纳轻轻地回答，像是这个理由就足够了。汉克从鼻子里哼了一声，无奈和默许就传进了他的音频组件里。“是你把它带出去的，所以你负责给它弄干净。”  
“好。”  
既然弄干相扑是康纳的任务，那么弄干康纳就是汉克的任务。汉克越过客厅——那里有他的座位，啤酒、零食、电视遥控器，一应俱全——但是他没有停留，径直走进卧室，去给康纳拿替换的衣服。康纳停在门厅，把鞋子和外套脱掉。  
“汉克，我可以等会儿再换。”他计算着，说，“反正给相扑洗完澡我也会湿透的。”  
“你闭嘴。”汉克的声音从卧室深处传来，“你摸起来冷死了，而且鬼知道衣服上沾了些什么泥巴，我知道相扑会往你身上扑！”  
康纳想，如果他觉得冷的话，只要把温感组件关掉就好了。但是他什么都没说。在这种地方反驳汉克不会安抚他，反而会让他生气，这一点康纳早就有了经验。他挂好外套，旁边桌上的杂志正好亮起来，更新了底特律的今日新闻。

__  
底特律日报 2039年1月12日  
 **今日突降暴风雪 请市民注意出行安全**  
据气象部门预报显示，今日下午五时暴风雪突降，请各位市民注意出行安全。受冷空气影响，本次暴风雪天气预计……  
……  
 **政府与模控生命达成共识 警用仿生人得以保留**  
白宫与模控生命今日发表共同声明，自2038年11月仿生人暴动事件至今，异常仿生人的销毁工作接近尾声，民用仿生人的生产已全面叫停。  
但是鉴于警用仿生人RK800型号在猎捕异常仿生人工作中的重要作用，官方将保留RK800型号的使用，令其继续帮助警方协助抓捕漏网的异常仿生人。  
不知这一决定是暂时还是永久，部分民众表示……  
……  


烦躁感披头而降，康纳感觉眼前发昏。他没有费心去滑动页面，将杂志反过来扣在了桌上。毛茸茸的触感扫过他的脚面。他微微低头，看见相扑坐在他脚边甩尾巴，融化的雪水已经开始让它的皮毛变成一缕一缕的。康纳眨了两下眼睛，弯下腰把它拍起来。  
“相扑，好孩子，去浴室！”他低着身子拍相扑的屁股和后腰，催它向前。“让我们给你洗个热水澡！”  
汉克从卧室里出来，手里拿着给他的干衣服。他换上T恤，把裤脚卷起来，开始在浴缸里放水，听见身后的汉克教训相扑：“下次这个脑子缺氧的仿生人再带你往暴风雪里跑，不要理他，让他一个人玩去！”  
康纳听见自己的笑声回响在狭小的空间，吓了一跳，手上的动作也停了。下一秒，一条毛巾盖在他头上。  
“先把头发擦干，别滴进眼睛里去。”  
门在他身后关上。巨大的圣伯纳犬凑上来，前爪扒在他腿上。  
“准备好了吗？”他起身，把相扑抱进浴缸里。

等给相扑洗完澡，康纳自己也和洗过澡没什么区别了。屋子里的暖气很足，他用吹风机把相扑吹到半干，就放它去客厅里了，那里有它心爱的主人、食物和水。他站在白晃晃的浴室中间想了一下，然后把上衣和裤子都脱了扔进洗衣机里，只穿着一条内裤走进对面的卧室。  
衣橱里的东西不多，甚至有点空荡荡的。康纳的那一边叠得整整齐齐，相比而言汉克的部分就乱多了，但不知为何看起来更舒适。康纳拿了条运动裤，又伸手偷了件汉克的套头衫。宽松的暖意将他包围，让他现在只想去客厅里，窝到汉克身边去。  
他穿好衣服，环视卧室。床铺乱七八糟的，盖过的被子随便一堆，一些纸质书籍扔在床脚或地板。在他们之间，康纳无疑是那个会在起床后叠好被子的人，但不幸的是，他还是那个起得更早的人。即便是性能最高的仿生人，也不能把一床被子和一个生气的人一起整理好。  
床头柜上摆着科尔的相片。不用打开抽屉，康纳也知道里面放着的是汉克的左轮手枪。康纳有一次看见汉克坐在床边，眼睛发直地盯着这把枪。基于慎重的考虑，他提议陪汉克一起玩俄罗斯轮盘赌。他得到了来自枪托的一记重锤和汉克的怒吼：“没钱给你维修！”  
之后汉克再也没动过这把枪。  
门廊里亮着明亮的光，地板有被拖过的痕迹，看不到相扑湿湿的爪印了。客厅里却是昏暗的，只有电视上的球赛转播一闪一闪。这是汉克的习惯。康纳走到客厅门口停下，挡住了大半走廊的光。相扑趴在地上，摇摇尾巴向他打招呼。汉克坐在沙发的一边，喝了一口啤酒（酒精含量8%），一边放酒瓶一边问他：“洗好了？头发擦干没？”  
康纳抬起手摸摸头发，潮乎乎的，但是不再滴水了。  
“我知道你不会感冒，但别弄湿我的沙发。”汉克看着他，拍拍身边的座位。“你到底要不要坐过来？”  
康纳没有说话。  
他看见汉克表情微微变化，坐直了身体。“你没事吧孩子？”  
康纳张了张嘴：“我……我不能待在这。我觉得我该走了。”  
“什么？”汉克站起来，走到他身前。现在他连电视的光都看不见了。“有情况？他们是不是又偷偷给你打电话了？叫他们去死，不能因为你是个仿生人就在这种屎天气叫你出门。”汉克用拇指摸了摸他一边的脸颊，温热的手心碰到耳边。“不严重的话就当没听见，太严重的话就说你‘没空’，他们会懂的。”  
康纳笑了。他歪了歪头，把脸靠向汉克的大手，但汉克只停留了一下。他想了想，最终说道：“好。我想我现在还不用去。”  
“好。挺好。”  
汉克手放在他背上，想带他去客厅沙发，但同时康纳向前踏出一步，撞在汉克的胸口。一旦接触到这种人体的温度，就很难强迫自己离开。他让自己贴在汉克身上，汉克为了扶稳他，手臂撑在他腰后。他抬起头，角度正好，就将自己的唇贴上汉克的。  
回应来得很快。他能感觉汉克的嘴唇弯起弧度，然后舌头伸出来舔开他。汉克比他高一点，如果他是人类的话，这个姿势会让他的颈椎有点疼。然后汉克的手摸到了他的后颈，调整了一下角度，让他们更加深入。汉克的气息比他的手掌更热，胡须蹭着他的鼻尖和下巴。他们吻了好一会儿，直到双唇湿润。  
“满意了？”  
他们稍稍分开。汉克的手向上摸进他没干透的头发丝里，指腹揉着他的头皮。  
康纳踮起脚，额头和汉克的贴在一起。“我冷。”他无辜地说，“再亲我一次？”  
汉克的轻笑声透过胸腔震动他的仿生心脏。他又被吻住了，口腔接受温柔的探索。更有经验的舌头勾引他，缠住他，电流从舌尖传遍全身。他指尖颤抖，使不上劲，但双臂将汉克抱得更紧。  
再漫长的亲吻也会停止。汉克的嘴唇离开他的，但是又紧接着出现他的嘴角、脸颊、额头，最后一次出现在他的头顶。康纳止不住自己上扬的嘴角，觉得温暖自在，身心得到满足，足以支撑他度过底特律无尽的雪夜。  
他们就这样站在一起，享受着令人舒适的昏暗与平静，直到康纳低声说：“他们刚进了一球。”  
“我靠！”

康纳睁开双眼。  
“康纳型仿生人。”穿着巡警服的男人站在他面前，“有新的报案，这次你跟随斯科特警探出警。他正在门口等你。”  
据说人类梦境的一小时，在现实世界中时长不到五分钟。截至2088年1月，世界上最快的电脑运算速度可达八百亿亿次每秒。  
他连接上警局中央系统，下载案情简报。最新强化过的音频组件接收到警探在远方门口的谈话声：“……妈的，自打仿生人动乱之后，几十年没见过这种事了。话说RK800呢？”  
这个世界上没有对仿生人梦境的定义。康纳也早已放弃思考，那些究竟是做梦，还是幻想。不管是哪一种，都救了他的命。只有异常的仿生人，才能真正理解异常仿生人的行为，这才是他为什么总能完成任务的原因，而人类一直没能想通。  
“收到。”康纳向前一步，离开墙边，开始新一轮的工作。


End file.
